


The Boy

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	The Boy

This morning, I woke up before the sun rose and watching the beautiful colors of the sky light up as the sun came into view. I usually take about 30 minutes to take a shower, just letting thoughts overcome in my head as the water hits my skin but today was different. I was in and out by the time my Mom was done with breakfast, I hurried down stairs before she started yelling that breakfast was ready. I was seated before she even turned around, making her jump as she noticed me sitting down at the table before she had to yell. "Out so early? Usually I have to yell to get you down stairs in time for breakfast." she says smiling as she puts down my plate. "Well today I just felt like giving you a break." I say as I grab the syrup for her famous morning pancakes. "That's very thoughtful of you" She says smiling as she puts down her plate and we eat together till I have to go to school. "Bye Mom, I've got to go, I don't want to be late for school." I wave as I run off "This time be home on time so we don't have to make your father wait!" she yells as she waves back. I stopped running when my mom closed the door, knowing it only takes me 15 minutes to walk to school and I still had over half an hour to get there. Finally getting there I walked around the school till I met up with Ivan, "Hey Ivan." I said as I waved to him "Hey Ricardo" he said as he waved back. We went around the school just talking till we had to go to class. We arrived at class and the teacher as always was writing on the board, ready to start as soon as she could, when the class was finally over everyone was ready to rush out of the class and out of the school. Something seemed up with Ivan, I had to go find out before this turned into something that ended with consequences. "Hey Ivan, whats wrong?" I said as I sat down next to him. He avoided making eye contact with me and got up in a hurry and walked away from me. Maybe he wasn't in the mood, I decided to just ignore it and walk home. I've got a lot of homework to do anyways, Slowly walking home and ignoring all the phone calls from my Mom. Knowing she was going to yell as soon as I got home, walking into my house passing my Mom's tapping foot and went by the computer and hung up on my Dad then went to my room. She followed me to my room "I deserve an explanation on why you just hung up on your Father." she says as she crosses her arms. "I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now, I just want to be left alone." I say as I stare out my window at the lowering sun. I hear the door shut as I continue to look out the window at the overview of Paris, Finally leaving the window and sitting on my bed as I turned on the television. "A huge rock-like creature has been sighted and has been causing damage to the city, who will save us and stop this huge creature." The reporter says and I quickly turn off the tv. This is weird, there's no such thing as "rock-like creatures" there must be some explanation behind this. Running down the stairs as I make my way out of the house, quickly heading to the area where the creature was last spotted. As I was arriving at the place it was last seen, I bumped into Alya. "Dang it! I really need to watch where I'm going!" I say as I rub my head. "I'm sorry Alya, are you ok?" I say as I get up and offer her my hand to help her up. She grabbed my hand as I pulled her up "Yeah I'm fine, just trying to get the scoop on this story for my blog." she says as she pulls out her phone. We ran off to follow this rock creature on camera and post it on Alya's blog but I thought it was pointless because people can see it on tv. Getting there we saw these 2 people dressed as a ladybug and a cat fighting. "This is exactly what I need for my blog, superheroes fighting supervillains and saving the world from being destroyed!" she said dramatically. We watched as they fought the creature with everything they had. There was something familiar about this creature, I could feel like somehow this was someone I knew. Something was telling me this was Ivan, I don't know but somehow I knew it was him. They soon knew what made him into this creature and was determined to get him back to normal, I'm surprised Alya didn't take her eyes off them for a second. The Rock creature had both Cat Noir and Ladybug in his hands and I thought it was going to end badly but then Ladybug told Alya to turn on the water hose and she didn't waste a second to do what she was told to do. Soon, they were out of his hands and Ladybug stomped on a purple thing and it cracked and this purple butterfly called an Akuma came out and flew away. My theory was right and Ivan was right there where the rock creature was, I was happy to see that Ivan was alright. Alya didn't waste a second to ask Ladybug all kinds of questions, after she jumped out of sight "I have the perfect name for my blog!" She said excitedly as she ran off. I laughed as I turned my attention to Ivan, seeing that he was just looking at the floor "Are you ok?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He hands me a paper, I took the paper and read it. Not liking a single word that was written on that piece of paper, "Oh Ivan, don't let words bother you." I say as I take his hands in mine. "It's not just these words that are bothering me but that they are actually true, I don't have the courage to tell this person I like them." He said as he looks at me, I sat down next to him still having his hands in mine "Listen, I used be the same way and I never told this person how I felt before it was too late." I say as tears start to form in my eyes. "I regret it everyday that passes, I just wish I told them before I moved but I can't move backward in time, you can only move forward." before I knew it Ivan kissed me. My heart raced as we kissed, I was left speechless as he broke the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that, you probably don't like me like that" he says as he turns to leave. I stopped him and turned him to face me and kissed him, we embraced the kiss for a while before I broke the kiss. "I've been thinking about this for a while" he said smiling.


End file.
